The Thing-A-Magic And The(Somewhat) Human
by hcsp1
Summary: While looking for his friend, Barbara's origin in another world. Rayman and his pals come across Jak and Daxter who seemed to cross pathes with someone that might be a danger to both worlds and hold some answers for Barbara's unknown past. Rated T for some minor language and a bit of violance.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is! Part 5 of this crossover saga! And man, did I have to think A LOT on this one. This is without much competition the hardest story I wrote so far. This is my Rayman and Jak And Daxter crossover!

For Rayman, I did some retconing with some minor plot points that were introduced in "Rayman Legends". Which means that outside from Barbara non of the princesses rescued in that game exist in my canon(With the exeption of one but we will get to it later). Also, most of Barbara's past in here is not offical by any means but again, we will get to it when we get to it.

There isn't much to say on Jak's side exept that it takes place after "Lost Frontier" and that's it.

One last note, some past stories of mine are refrenced in here but not to the point you have to read them to understand this one. With that said, enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the glade of dreams. Sun is shining, birds are flying and the lums that construct the plant's energy are acting as they should, peacefully and calmly.

On that bright day, one of the locals, a creature with no limbs what so ever, orange hair, purple body and white and yellow shoes, was on a walk. The creature was none other than the glades famous hero, Rayman.

Rayman has been known for saving the glade of dreams many times from evil doers and is believed to be "The Chosen One". He never understood the meaning behind this nickname he was given, but he didn't take offence of that. Besides, saving the world and having adventures is just all right for him, no matter what he is called.

The limbless hero made his way through "The Heart of the World", the place that keeps the world's energy in check. The place is somewhat like a throne room, evidence by the throne of the king being there. Unlike any other thrones however, it had an huge hole in the middle where all the energy is contended.

Once he got there, Rayman got a glimpse of the teensy king. The teensises are little white creatures with huge noses. They also tend to walk around with purple shirts and green robes and they serve as the main population of the glade. This specific one has a large golden crown on his head, signifying his position as king.

Rayman had also caught sign of his best friend Globox, a large blue toad, and his most recent friend, Barbara, a teenage human with red curly hair. She also wears green clothes and a white helmet, kind of like a Viking.

Barbara, like Rayman, wasn't born in the glade. She herself doesn't have any memory of where she came from, but she still looks for answers. She did get used to living in the glade though and has found friends in Rayman and company.

"Hey, guys. What's up"? Rayman asked his friends.

"Well, we thought…" Barbara started. "If what Ratchet said is true and there are more worlds out there, maybe one of them is the one I came from"?

Rayman thought about it for a second before nodding. "There is a chance. But we don't really have a space ship like him so… we are kind of stuck."

Globox then spoke up. "You do remember that with the power of the lums we traveled to an entirely different universe, right Rayman?"

The limbless hero's eyes lit up. "You are right! If the lums got us to Sonic's universe, they could probably get us to other worlds."

Barbara's smile began to grow "Let's get going, then!" But then a thought stroke her mind and a puzzled pace formed on her face. "But… if we will go, the glade isn't safe. Razorbeard is at large and he can attack…"

"Leave it to us!" The king spoke up. "You go and find your home. Rayman and Globox will go with you; I and the rest of the teensies will take care of any troubles that will come up."

"Alright, let's go out to a new world, shall we"? Rayman asked his friends, excited about the possibility of an adventure.

"As long as it will be safe, I don't mind". Globox added.

Barbara got her axe ready. "Let's go"!

After a few seconds of gathering enough energy for the trip, the middle of the room started glowing more than usual. The 3 heroes looked at each other and then jumped into the portal to the new world.

The empty streets of the big Haven city were not a rare sight during this time of night. Every one of the citizens was probably fast asleep. However, one hover car was still navigating through. In it sat 2 figures.

One of them was a creature resembling a human being. However, like most humans in this world, he had long ears. He also had blonde-green hair, a small beard and he wore blue sleeveless shirt, white pants and brown boots and body armor. He also had binoculars on his head.

On the passenger seat, sat a smaller creature, which resembled a weasel. He had an orange fur, brown gloves and he also wore a jeans.

"Are you sure about this, Jak"? The little creature asked. "Didn't we have enough with this dammed dark eco"? He pointed to himself and to his friend. Both of them had a history with the stuff called "Dark Eco", and both gained and lost because of it. Eventually, they took it upon themselves to clear the world from dark eco and ensure no one will be affected with it again.

"Oh, come on, Dax. Don't tell me you give up an opportunity for adventure". Jak teased his friend.

The little creature just scoffed. "Well, last adventure we had regarding any kind of eco, I became an abomination! I still praise the lord for it not sticking around".

Jak giggled at his friend's paranoia before landing their vehicle near the place their eco scanner was leading them to. The place was outside from the city and was less populated with people and buildings. In fact, the place was surrounded by water and machines were built there to clean the water that was transferred for the city.

"Come on, Daxter." He waved to the little animal, which made his way onto Jak's shoulder.

The pair followed their scanner through the pumping station. The place itself wasn't all that bad, but the night scenario and being there alone would probably cause a sense of paranoia to anyone. But, Jak and Daxter were used to far worst.

After a few minutes of exploring and following the scanner, our heroes made it to a section of the water filled with dark eco.

Jak's eyes went wide in fear. "If that eco reaches the city…"

"Bad stuff will happen and we need to stop it before it begins. We have been there, Jak! I know how things roll at this point". Daxter ranted. "Let's just clear it and go home". He said, grumped.

Jak got close to the eco and was about to pure it. The blonde guy might have been touched by dark eco, but after several events he was exposed to the other half of it, The Light Eco. After receiving the light properties, he decided to try and rid the world from dark eco using the light.

However, the pair soon noticed a shadowy figure near the eco. Daxter handed jak his gun just in case. The two got closer and analyzed the figure in front of them. It was dark to say exactly, but it looked like a girl. She had curly hair that only a girl could have but she wasn't familiar to the due.

"Excuse me". The shadowy girl lifted her head up in the direction of the voice. "Don't get near this thing, it's dangerous". The girl, however, caught sight of Jak holding the gun and thought that he wanted to hurt her. Panicked, she tried to reach for the axe that was stripped to her back but because of her hasty actions, she fell into the dark eco.

Daxter looked disappointingly at Jak. "Now, see? When it comes to addressing ladies, let me do it! Now go figure what happened to the poor babe because of you".

"Me? You handed me the gun, Daxter"! Jak countered angrily.

"You could have told me not to do it or refuse the offer, and you are the one who thought about coming here".

Just as Jak wanted to say something, something jumped out from the dark eco and landed in front of our heroes.

It was the girl from before, now more visible. Her curly hair was revealed to be green, she had a helmet with green wings coming from it and she wore black clothes. Her skin was also incredibly pale.

The girl looked like she had no idea what just happened, her face facing the ground. Once she lifted it up a bit she looked at the man and his animal friend.

Daxter cleared his throat "Um, excuse us. We were just… walking by, yes, just walking by with no intention to hurt you. We are happy that you survived that". He then got near Jak's ear. "And still have pants" He then turned back to the girl. "And we wish you…"

Before he could finish what he was saying, the girl charged at them with their axe. The attack came as a surprise for both of them, so she managed to ground them with the axe right on their throats.

"Did I mention we don't want to hurt you"?!

* * *

So that was chapter 1!

If you played Rayman Legends there is a chance you will know who that character at the end is but I'm not revalling anything yet.

Also, after much considaration I have decided to not have any of the "Jak and Daxter" villians in this story as they are all dead pretty much, so don't ask for any of them because they won't be here.

Hope you liked what you read! And even if you didn't, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is here and he is here to entratain(I hope) you for the week!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"What have you done to me?!" The pale girl asked, half scared and half angry.

"We didn't do anything! You fell into…" Jak was about to explain when the girl pushed her axe more towards his and Daxter's throats.

"You aimed a gun at me and I panicked, you are the cause for me falling into that!" She insisted.

As she talked, Jak noticed his gun was in hand reach and managed to grab it. He then smacked his weapon into the girl's head which caused her to swing the axe away.

The axe did cut a hair or 2 from Daxter's fur which caused him to gulp. "Why do the handsome once face the most danger?" He asked himself.

Jak got up to his feet with his gun in his hand for protection. The girl got into a fighting position, her axe in the ready. The 2 started circling each other.

"Hitting a girl, huh? Do you feel proud?"

"Look." Jak told her. "The stuff you fell into is doing this to you; I can help you get rid of it!" He tried to reassure her he is not dangerous.

"And yet, you didn't help me with my Dark Eco problems. Did you, Jak?" Daxter commented from the side.

"Not now, Dax." Jak shushed his friend as he wasn't helping.

"You helped me enough!" The girl screamed before charging at Jak with her axe.

Meanwhile, not too far from the battle, Rayman, Globox and Barbara jumped out of the portal and looked around. It was night so it was pretty hard to see everything clearly but they did take notice of all the pipes and gears around.

"So, Barbara…" Rayman spoke up. "Does this place ring a bell?"

The red-headed girl took a few more seconds of looking around before dropping her head, sighing. "Not really." She replied.

"Well, we just got here. Maybe if we keep exploring, you will come across something that will seem familiar." Globox offered.

Barbara looked at her 2 friends and nodded. But before they could say anything else they heard noises that resembled a weapon being fired and a few screams of horror.

"Get her, Jak! Show her what we are made of!" The screaming voice then said.

The trio looked at each other for a second, their faces conforming that none of them knew what it was about.

"Shall we go take a look what's up? I mean, we are here." Rayman asked.

"Yeah sure, maybe it's someone that knows me". Barbara said with regained enthusiasm.

Globox wasn't too keen on going however. "You sure about it, Guys? It might be dangerous".

"Oh, come on, Globox. We've been through worse, haven't we"? Rayman asked.

"Yeah, remember all the robots and giant toads we fought back home?" Barbara added which seem to put some confident in the blue toad. The 3 then made their way towards the battle sounds.

Jak kept firing at the new adversary, Daxter holding tight to his shoulder. The pale looking girl kept dodging his shots while blocking some of them with her axe.

"That chick is though!" Daxter commented, surprised by her ability to fight.

"That definitely wasn't my plan for tonight." Jak added as he continued to fight, dodging a few axe swings.

Rayman and his friends got closer to the battlefield and picked behind a bush to take a closer look. Since it was night time, it was hard to see the fighting figures clearly. But Rayman did notice something.

"Doesn't the girl with the axe and the curly hair look a bit like you"? He asked Barbara.

The girl warrior looked at the girl in front of her with suspicion. "There is something about it when you mention it… But it's probably just a coincidence, let's stop this fight." She said with her axe in the air before jumping from behind the bush. Rayman and Globox looked at each other confused before joining in.

The pale girl charged at both Jak and Daxter with her axe before 3 creatures appeared between them.

Rayman and Globox faced Jak and asked him to stop shooting as they wanted to request his help. Both Jak and his furry friend looked in shock at the creatures in front of them.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Pecker handle the bar back at the Naughty Otssel , he must have drugged my drink!" Daxter said.

"Um… I see that limbless thing as well, Dax. This isn't the drink speaking." Jak reassured him.

Meanwhile, Barbara faced the other girl, her axe also in the ready for a fight. The green haired girl suddenly stopped, looking at Barbara in shock and disbelief. Barbara's face also changed from anger to confuse. She didn't remember seeing this girl before but she couldn't help but felling like they are related in some way outside of similar looks.

"Barbara…?" She asked. The red haired axe wielder was taken aback by the girl knowing her name, now even more confused. Rayman heard the girl calling his friend's name as well and turned around.

The pale girl looked at Rayman and giggled. "Of course… You ended up meeting "The Chosen One", should have known you would have turned out lucky."

Rayman now was shocked as well by this girl. Not only she seemed to know Barbara, she referred him as "The Chosen One". Rayman was rumored to be a chosen one as he wasn't created by the glade's creator, Polukus. He never thought of it as more than a fancy nickname as saving the glade was an adventure for him but how did this girl knew about him being a chosen one?

"What did you just call me"? He asked.

"How do you know my name"? Barbara asked, now more angry and demanding for answers.

Both Jak and Daxter just looked at each other with no idea what is going on.

The girl just laughed. "Still feisty aren't you, Sis"?

Barbara was now even more confused than before. "You really don't remember, huh?" The black wearing girl asked again before deciding it was enough. "I will catch up to you later, I need to go now". And with that she got away with Barbara still confused.

"What was that about"? She asked mainly herself.

"You tell us." Jak said with his face at the 3 new figures in front of him.

* * *

Things are now picking up, and you got a clue to who this girl is. Still not telling you who she is! You still have to wait.

It's fun writing Daxter. I can have some more adult jokes with him.

As for what the Dark Eco exactly did to this girl, the "Jak And Daxter" games gave the impressions that the effect of the Eco changes for anyone that comes in contact with it. Daxter changed into an ottssel, Jak got some powers from it and the abillity to talk and Goul and Maia(Hope I wrote their names right) turned evil. The girl got the later effect because it just worked for this story.

Next chapter will be up in hopefully a week! Please review! Oh, and I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! I was planning on having this uploaded earlier but work had other plans. Anyway, it's here. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Rayman turned to give the 2 characters from before a better look. One of them looked like he could be the same species as Barbara, but the ears were way too long to confuse the 2 and the other one didn't look like his female friend at all.

"Umm… is that girl related to you in some way"? Rayman asked the due.

Jak shook his head. "We just met her. She fell into that pool of Dark Eco". He said, pointing to the pool. "And attacked us, we have no idea what she was before it since Dark Eco has a different influence on anyone who comes in contact with it".

Daxter then jumped off of Jak's shoulder and advanced towards the trio. "Living examples for that are right in front of you. Jak here got some anger issues and the ability to speak, and I turned from a handsome man to a fuzzy ottsel thanks to yours truly here." He pointed to Jak, who put his hand in front of his face and giggled. Daxter might insult him and can be overly sarcastic at times, but Jak still find his best friend's jokes funny.

Barbara's eyes widened. "It talks…" She didn't expect the little creature to speak.

Daxter turned to stare at her. "Listen, Toots with big boobs! You showed up here out of nowhere with a giant talking toad and a creature with no limbs! I shouldn't be that wired by this point."

Jak then asked again. "Where did you guys come from anyway? We have never seen anything like you before."

"We are from another world". Rayman said. "We came here to look for our friend's real world. Not to insult or anything, but your ears kind of gives me a "No" on this".

"Every human has ears like this in this world… if anything; your friend here is the wired one". Jak replied.

"Well, there was that green haired chick that looks much like your friend here". Daxter added while climbing on Rayman's body, passing his hand through where the neck should be.

Globox then turned to Barbara. "That girl did seem to know you and she looks a lot like you. You sure you don't know her"?

Barbara looked down at the ground. "I don't know her but… I have this feeling like she has answers about my past. She also seems knowable of Rayman".

"That kind of freaks me out too". Rayman admitted.

Jak then remembered why he and Daxter were in the pumping station to begin with. "Hey, Dax. Let's clear the Dark Eco". He got near the pool and closed his eyes. Once opened, Jak turned all blue and his eyed glowed. He then touched the Dark Eco and made it disappear; making it look like it wasn't even there.

Rayman, Globox and Barbara looked at him in wonder. "I was also exposed to the Light Eco, I use it to clear some left over dark once." He explained before turning to Daxter. "We need to find that girl, Dax. Now that she has the stuff inside of her, she is a threat".

Daxter nodded before running to his best friend and climbing to his usual spot on his shoulder. "Let's get her!"

"We are coming to". Rayman and Barbara said together, causing the pair to look at them questioningly.

"Are you sure, guys"? Globox asked.

"Come on, Globox. It will be fine. And besides, we intervened in their fight so… we are kind of related to the matter to".

"Besides" Barbara added "This chick has some explaining to do. This might not be my home world, but she seems to know some things about it". She slammed her axe on her palm, dedication spelled on her face.

"You sure about this"? The blonde guy asked. "This might be dangerous".

"We had some adventures in our world". Rayman replied. "We will be fine".

"Well…" Daxter started. "You can tag along, but stand out of my way. I might credit you when we are done."

The group then followed Jak and Daxter back to the city.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city. The pale girl wondered to herself. "She is alive; she is friends with the chosen one. I can't believe it. I was sure I will never see her again after the incident but… Barbara is alive." She stopped thinking for a second before smirking. "It's time for some revenge for what happened years ago! I don't even know why I blamed myself, she pushed me! She deserved it!" She continued to tell herself.

"Well, now with this stuff powering up inside of me, I could take care of her once and for all."

* * *

You know what? I'm throwing a contest here... sorta. The one who guess who that girl is gets a cyber chilli-dog! Why chilli-dogs? Because cookies are over-rated.

Anyway, that was a pretty short chapter now that I looked at it but I'm happy with it, and I hope you are as well. Next chapter this weekend!

Please review! I own nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 is here! Now since this is pretty much the end of the year, I have decided to ditch my usual upload times as the entire story is already done, I will upload a new chapter everyday until the 29th, when the finale for this story will be up! This is half because I really want to upload some part already and half because it's the end of the year and the beginning of 2014 will mark my 1 year annivarsary on the site! With all that said, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Razorbeard, a robot that resembled a duck of all things and wore a dark purple pirate hat and white and red pants, was piloting his ship through the empty black voids of space, looking for his mortal enemy for revenge. After being defatted by Rayman twice, he developed such a vendetta against the limbless creature. So much that he installed a scanner in his ship that's able to track Rayman no matter where he is.

The robot seemed to find his enemy's coordinates on some planet that was in front of him. "Found you!" He called before blasting towards the plant.

Meanwhile, back in the streets of Haven city, the vehicle Jak and Daxter were driving in earlier was moving significantly slower. But considering Rayman, Globox and Barbara were trying to squeeze in it along with the demolition due, it was understandable.

Jak was on the wheel, Daxter on his shoulder. Rayman sat in the passenger sit while Globox and Barbara were hanging on the back of the transport. "Something tells me this wasn't designed for more than 2 passengers". The toad said.

Daxter turned to look at him. "What was your first clue, big guy"?

"Whoa there, Daxter." Jak stopped his friend before any fights will ensue during this alliance. "Just hang in there, guys. Our friend will probably have some kind of transportation for you".

"Is he a mechanic or something"? Rayman asked.

Both Jak and Daxter looked at him and said at the same time "She is a girl".

"Oh…" Rayman replied simply.

After of a few minutes of flying in awkward silence the group made it to a garage. Jak led the trio to his friend's place of operations.

"Hey, Keira. Are you here"? Jak asked, followed by Daxter. "We need the new sage to get some… mechanical… stuff… done.

Out of the garage came a green haired girl with working googols on her head. She wore a white midriff singlet and purple pants. She also has brown boots and gloves.

"Hey, Jak!" She said exited before running to give Jak a hug. "It's been a while, Eco boy." She said sweetly before leaning in for a kiss.

Daxter however, got in between them. "Look, I know this might be a habit for me to stop your smooching but we've got work to do, Jak." He stared into his best friend's eyes.

"All right, all right. Keira, we need your help. There is this girl that fell into a Dark Eco pool…" Jak started to say before Daxter interrupted. "Thanks to your boyfriend here". Jak slapped him in the face for it. "Not now, Dax. Anyway, she is evil now and a threat. We met some creatures who want some answers from her and they need transportation. Can you do something"?

Keira took a look at the creatures Jak was talking about. "Umm… Why is this guy has no limbs, why is that frog so big and why is this girl's ears so tiny"? She asked.

"Tiny?" Barbara asked. "Your ears are huge!"

"Like any other ordinary ears in this world!" She shouted back.

"Umm… we all came from a different world, and I'm a toad, not a frog". Globox said quietly, willing to try and stop a fight from starting.

Rayman then stepped forward and introduced himself. "The name is Rayman". Keira shock it, quite freaked out.

"I'm Globox." Rayman's best friend said.

"The name is Barbara". The red headed girl said. "So your man is going out to fight all the fights and you just hide here and give him toys"? She asked. "Pfft, lame, sister."

The mechanic turned to her sharply. "Oh, because you go and fight evil in your world, right?"

"I carry that axe for a reason". Barbara stated proudly, swinging the axe in several directions.

"Girls, let's calm down. We have a bigger trouble on our heads." Jak stated.

"And then you can have a cat fight!" Daxter shouted with much enthusiasm and a big smile on his face.

Rayman lunched a soft fist into his back head. "Is everything a joke to you"? He asked, quite annoyed.

Daxter got up and turned to face Rayman. "Well, soooooooooorry, big nose".

"Hey, remember what brought us here? Dark Eco girl, danger, she probably has answers. We don't need to hate each other now as well". Jak tried to reason.

"Okay okay. Barbara signed and turned to Keira. "I'm sorry, I guess, can you help us"?

Even though the apology wasn't so serious or mindful, Keira nodded. "Well, I got something. Is anybody here good on a skateboard"?

"I have some experience with similar stuff." Rayman said.

"I tried to skate on my axe once… but, of course; I can't get so long on it unless it's a downward spiral." Barbara added.

Keira then turned to Globox. "Do you have an experience with any kind of hovering vehicles, if you have any in your world?"

"I had piloted something similar to the car Jak and Daxter drove us in, is there anything like it"? He asked.

"This is the only one I have got… Jak, do you mind taking the zoomer for this case"?

Jak smiled at the idea. "Not at all".

"Okay then. Globox, you can drive the hover car. Jak, Daxter, you guys take the zoomer. Rayman, I will give you Jak's jet-board and Barbara…" She turned to the girl.

Barbara looked at her suspicious, before she heard. "I can enhance your axe so you could skate on it no matter where, mind giving it to me for a few minutes?"

"Umm… sure". She then hesitantly brought her the axe and Keira started working on it. "You guys can practice handling the hover car and jet-board on the arena right here". Keira advised.

"Okay, why not"? Rayman said before he and Globox went to practice.

As the heroes practiced and prepared to find the pale girl who was on their target, that same girl was practicing as well. Besides being good with her axe, she now had some Dark Eco powers to aid her.

She practiced some of her powers like a strong ground pound and energy balls that were shot out of her hands.

"I think I start to get used to those powers… now it's time to pay another visit to my…" But as soon as she was about to set off, a yellow ship was about to land near here. She quickly hides behind a bush in order to not get into unneeded trouble.

Out of the yellow ship came Razorbeard. He checked his Rayman scanner to see his arch rival was a bit farther from him. "You are mine, limbless freak"! He said aloud.

The girl then got out of her hiding; he seemed to be against Rayman, The chosen one, like her. She didn't really had anything against him but she had against Barbara, who seemed to aid him.

"Excuse me; are you after that limbless freak as well"? She asked.

Razorbeard quickly turned to see the green-haired girl addressing him. He didn't know the girl but if she called Rayman "A limbless freak" then she could be a friend.

"What is your deal with him"? The girl asked him

"He proved to be of inconvenience to me, you"?

"Pretty much the same case, he seems to be associated with someone that's on my target but I do need his help and he might need some convincing." She explained before offering Razorbeard a deal. "Common target, I guess we can work together".

"What do you need Rayman for?" He asked, suspicious about her.

"I need that chosen one to help me with something important and like I said, he might not cooperate with me." She told him. "Help me get him to help me and then you do whatever you want with him". She finished.

The robot might not trust anyone so fast but it seemed like a fair deal and she seemed to hate Rayman so she could help, and he can probably betray her after they will get him so no real harm in some help capturing him.

"Fine." He signed and shook her hand. "I'm Razorbeard. You have a name"?

"The name is Elysia".

* * *

Okay, so Reazorbeard is officially in the scene. If someone is going to ask me about this than yeah, he is so obssesed with destroying Rayman after both Rayman 2 and my "Rayman/Ratchet And Clank" crossover that he managed to install a Rayman scanner. The robot has some dedication, what can I say?

"Lost Frontier" pretty much said that Keira is now indeed a sage as far as I can remember. I haven't played that awful game in years so if someone can correct me on this please do but I still consider her a sage but she still use her mechanical skills to help our heroes.

Rayman's and Globox's expriences with simillar kinds of transportation came from "Rayman 3". See the thecno surfing levels and the flying level near the end of the game.

So now the girl has a name. If you played "Rayman Legends" and try to match the name and my descreption of her look to one of the playable characters there, you might have a chance at solving who she is... sort of.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 is now alive! Nothing else to say but enjoy and please review!

* * *

Rayman was handling the Jet-Board quite well. He had ridden a rocket board once in one of his adventures so there were no real adjustments needed in his part.

The limbless creature grinded the rails in the area with ease, zoomed through turns and even managed to pull off some air tricks when he got to some ramps. On one ramp however, Rayman miss-conciliated the jumping spot and he noticed he might not be able to complete the jump, something that he fixed by holding onto the board and activating his helicopter hair.

Rayman landed in the start of the course, where Globox was clapping his hands for his friend while both Jak and Daxter stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did he just fly with his hair"? Daxter asked Jak before turning to Rayman. "Did you just fly with your hair?!"

"Yeah, I can do that". Rayman answered simply, he was used to that reaction lately.

"Just wait until you will see this!" They heard a voice call from around the corner, which was proved to be Barbara trying her new Jet-Axe.

Barbara blasted towards the obstacle course in incredible speed. She jumped into the air, preforming some air tricks. The jet was also able to maintain the axe in the air which the girl seemed to like.

She then came back down in front of the rest of the group. "That is awesome!" And while she was waving her axe around from excitement, the sharp part of it lunched forward with a metal chain connecting it to the handle. The axe regained its original form after a second.

The group's eyes went wide at this move before Keira came in to explain. "I also added something to make your axe more useful in long-term fight."

Barbara looked at Keira and back to her axe. "Umm… thanks. Guess you are better than I thought". She said kind of ashamed to admit she was wrong about the girl's usefulness.

"It's okay". The mechanic shrugged it off.

"Okay, so now when everyone has a way of traveling, let's go fi…" Jak's words were cut by a loud sound coming from outside and the entire ground shaking.

The group ran outside to witness a huge reddish orange robot with large gray hands and a purple hat on its head causing rampage through city. He was squashing houses, destroying landmarks and terrifying the citizens.

Inside the robot sat both Razorbeard, who was focused on operating the large creation, and Elysia, who was on the lookout for Rayman and the gang.

"Hey, Reazorbeard. I found them"! She told him happily.

Seeing the large robot in front of him was something Rayman did not want or expected.

"If that hat is representing what I think, than we have another problem in our hands".

"What is that thing"? Jak asked.

"This is a very dangerous robot that belongs to my enemy from my world and he probably came after me after the last 2 times I've beaten him." Rayman summed up.

"And he couldn't have chosen a worse timing". Barbara signed. "We don't have time for him! We have to find that girl…"

"Umm… Barbara? I think we did." Globox pointed towards the head of the robot that just opened up. Razorbeard was indeed there like Rayman predicted but he was accompanied by someone. It was non-other than the pale looking girl with the green hair.

"So, that chick we were looking for has found us with the random enemy from another world that came here for revenge… Are we lucky or not"? Daxter questioned.

"Well, whatever you want to call yourself, I'm going after her". Barbara was certainly angry.

"Hold on, Barbara." Rayman stopped her. "We need to approach it smartly. Globox, you and Keira go in the Hover-Car and get the civilians out of here, keep him distracted as well. Barbara, you go with them and look for an opening to get at the girl. Got it?"

The 3 nodded before getting in the car and drove off to keep the people safe.

"So what about us"? Jak asked.

"Just attack when I say".

Globox guided the vehicle towards the crowed of people running and screaming their lungs out.

"Get out of here!" Keira yelled. "Don't let it find you!" The crew managed to evacuate the citizens before turning back to face the robot. Globox got near the legs of the giant machine. Both Elysia and Razorbeard noticed them.

"Hey, Duck Robot! Come and get us!" Barbara shouted.

"You, use your powers to blast them. I will fire the torrents." Razorbeard explained his plan before going back inside the robot.

Elysia started shooting some Dark Eco blasts at the moving transport while Razorbeard followed with some fire blasts from the hands of the robot.

Globox drove the fastest he could from the attacks; Keira navigating him and Barbara stood at the back of the Hover-Car and looked upwards. She saw Elysia near the robot's head and a smirk came on her face. "Just where I wanted you to be". She said to herself before turning to Globox. "Get me closer to the robot, I have an opening."

"Are you crazy?!" Globox panicked by here idea. "We will be burnt before you will have the chance to climb up there!"

"She doesn't need to climb." Keira spoke up and pushed a button on the car's control panel. The car then got a bit more of height. "Now you can use your axe to grab her"! Keira told Barbara.

The warrior started spinning her axe in the air until she got Elysia in her eye sight. Once she did she shot here grappling axe at the pale girl thus, tangling her up, before she jumped and pulled herself towards Elysia. At point blank range she kicked her off the robot, and thanks to her new rocket axe managed to carry her all the way to a building rooftop.

"Should we cover her"? Keira asked Globox.

"No, she wants answers and she will insist to get them on her on. We need to cover Rayman and Jak."

Rayman managed to navigate through the fire with the Jet-Board, Jak and Daxter ahead on their zoomer. All 3 eventually stopped in front of Razorbeard's robot.

"Hey, Reazorbeard!" Rayman called. "Wasn't the last time enough for you"?

The evil robot glared at his enemy. "Enjoy your moment, you limbless freak! It will be your last!"

"Not if we can help it"! Jak loaded his gun.

"Prepare to be beaten by the orange lightning"! Daxter said.

"Aim for the legs, he will fall eventually." Rayman guided them.

They all ran forward, dodging fire power. Rayman charged his fist, Jak loading his gun.

* * *

Barbara's new grappling-axe is actually her charged up attack from "Rayman Legends". I thought it will look cool in battle so why not throw that in and explain it?

Razorbeard's robot really comes out of nowhere now that I think about it, but I seriously had no idea for how he can have it so he just does. Come up with a theory for a fan fiction...

Next chapter, find out who Elysia is!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6. This is it! What is Elysia's deal? How does she know Barbara? You will find out now! Out of all the chapters for this story, this one was probably my favorite one to write. So without further ado, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Elysia blinked a few times before her vision cleared and she saw the burning haven city and Barbara walking angrily towards her. Barbara then picked her up and grabbed her by the end of her shirt. "Who are you? How do you know me? What do you know about me?" She screamed at her.

Elysia just giggled. "You really don't remember do you"?

Barbara smacked her axe on Elysia's head and screamed again. "You better give me answers!"

"Make me". She whispered before kicking Barbara away. The red headed warrior quickly regained footing and saw the green haired girl rushing towards her, axe in full swing. Barbara quickly countered and the two continued to try and land hits on each other, each one blocking another one's attacks. Eventually both axes clashed and the 2 girls were at each other's face.

"You still got your skill, sis". Elysia said which caused Barbara to get even angrier.

"Why are you calling me that"? Why did you call Rayman "The Chosen One"?" Barbara still wanted answers.

Elysia did not answer again. Barbara couldn't take it anymore. She threw Elysia off and grabbed her with the grapple-axe, pulled her towards herself and kicked her in the stomach, thus sending her flying a bit back. Barbara then activated the rocket feature on her axe and slammed it right in Elysia's face.

When the black wearing warrior was down, Barbara got near her and pointed her axe in the girl's face. "Let's try this again, who are you? How and what do you know about me and why did you call Rayman "The Chosen One""?

Elysia slowly got up, hands in the air. "I'm Elysia… I'm your sister".

Barbara might not have been hurt by Elysia's axe, but her words did slice through her. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I should have expected you to react this way". Elysia giggled but Barbara pushed the axe closer, encouraging her to explain.

"We are both the daughters of the king and queen of Vikings. We were considered twins, and it did show as we were pretty much alike. But no matter how similar we were, there is always the one sister that was in the shadow of the other one." She then pointed at Barbara. "You were the one to be born first; therefore you were the one to eventually become queen. I could have live with that, but of course you had to be better at everything. You probably don't remember, but us Vikings were attacked by dragons. It came time for us to learn to defend against those beasts. We both liked axes and that was the weapon of choice for us. Everyone, including our parents, said we were equal in our fighting skills. But, no, every time we practiced and played you were the one to come out victorious. Future queen, very skilled with her axe, of course everyone praised you while I lived in your shadow. So one day I said I will beat you in an axe fight. We played like always and then I did something I should have done before that… I cut you in the face. Ever wondered what that scar in your eye was? That was me". Barbara was shocked by this, she really didn't remember all of this and that girl could have been lying. But it seemed legit, and it explained a lot. She always wanted to know how she got that scar in her eye.

"I was proud that I finally beat you, until I noticed you were bleeding. We took you to the healer and he told us he could heal you. But he somehow felt this case will happen again, so he decided to test some kind of new magic he discovered to not only erase your memory but send you away, to another universe. We didn't believe him at first but he demonstrated us how it works. He told us that it will be better for you to grow up away from me. As much as Mom and Dad were heartbroken they decided to do what was right for you and so, he erased your memory and sent you off. Now I was the future queen, I was the center of admiration and it sure felt nice. One day, however, the elder had a vision. "Only one of us will survive a terrible accident and live long enough to save a future generation from a multi-universe disaster with the help of a chosen one. One who has no limbs". No one took her seriously as it sounded incredibly ridicules but soon enough, an accident did happen. Dragons attacked us again, only this time, they killed both Mom and Dad. There was barley any survivors with the exception of those who ran away and started to form Viking villages of their own. I was alone until I met with the healer again and he decided to help me get to another universe so maybe I could find the chosen one… And sure enough I found him… and you. My twin sister Barbara."

Barbara looked away from who she could call her sister now. The story she just heard was both incredible and full of answers that she looked for a long time. On the other hand, the hate she had towards Elysia since their "reunion" just grew larger instead of dim down.

"So all of this" She pointed towards the fight between Rayman, Jak, Daxter and Reazorbeard. "Is because you were jealous? And of what were you so jealous again? I may not remember those events but I'm sure our parents loved us equally.

"But you were still better at anything, until that day you were sent away. In the past, I felt so guilty about this entire thing but after I came to that universe and came in touch with that stuff. That was the first time I felt like you deserved it, and now that I found you, I will make sure you will disappear from my life for good"! Right then a giant energy ball from Elysia's hands exploded in Barbara's face.

Elysia kept using her new Eco powers at her red headed sister, her destruction in top priority.

Barbara tried to dodge the attacks but she eventually got hit by a ground pound that made the entire rooftop they were standing on shake.

Barbara landed on her back, the ledge of the roof now beneath her head. Elysia came in front of her and pointed her own axe at her sister's face. "I've beaten you. Now, after I will kill you, I will befriend the chosen one and help him save the future generation of Vikings like the prophecy."

"You really think you will befriend Rayman after killing me?! He is a friend; he will never join forces with you if you will kill me!" Barbara countered.

"Pfft, friend?" Elysia giggled at her. "Do you have the ability to make friends, Barbara? Because you did a terrible job with keeping friends with you own sister. If you treat him like you treated me, he most likely won't miss you. I doubt he will even notice if you're gone."

Barbara then snapped. Maybe she was a bad sister and maybe she allowed herself to be superior, but that girl can't say that she was a terrible friend to Rayman after all the adventures they had together. With sudden renewed will to fight, Barbara kicked Elysia in the face and got up to her feet. She continued to attack her pale looking sister until Elysia reached the other edge of the building.

She tried to balance herself but she eventually fell backwards to the flames. Just as she thought that she was done, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up to see Barbara holding her. "What are you doing"?

"I don't remember what went between us back then. Maybe I was egoistic, maybe I did threat you badly and maybe I started to hate you once we re-met and because of what you said about Rayman." She signed sadly. "But if you're really my sister then I'm ready to start over with you, let's put the past behind us, let's start anew and work together to save the future generation of the Vikings." Barbara said, trying to reform her sister.

Elysia were touched by Barbara's words. She did thought about helping herself up and make up with her sister but her pride and the Dark Eco inside of her got the best of her. "NEVER!" And in a really unexpected move, Elysia took out her axe and sliced her hand to get out of Barbara's gripe.

"Nooooo!" Barbara screamed as she watched Elysia fall into the burning flames that covered the city. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she finally found answers to who she was and one of her family, now that person is gone. Tears started building up in her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it you found out a lot more than you thought you will get"? Globox asked to which she replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, Rayman and Jak continued fighting Razorbeard's robot. Jak shot the legs while Rayman punched them whenever he got a chance.

The robot started losing altitude but it was still standing. "That thing just doesn't fall!" Daxter said with horror.

"I have an idea". Rayman got a few lums he was keeping with him and like every time he used them, his hands turned golden.

Jak also got an idea. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments Jak turned all blue, both his clothes and his skin. On top of that he also grew blue-cyan set of wings from his back. He used the power of the Light Eco to turn into a form Daxter dubbed "Light Jak".

Both Rayman and Jak nodded at each other and charged at the robot again.

* * *

So... did anyone saw this coming?

And now to my explaining! If you read Elysia's descreption in "Rayman Legends" it says that she is, in fact, Barbara's sister and that both are princesses. So, that I didn't make up. The entire Vikings thing though... that was me. Why? First of all, since the first trailer for "Rayman Legends" Barbara reminded me of Vikings so I thought I could work it out with the fact that a movie/series involving Vikings will show up later in this saga. If you will read this chapter well enough you will probably be able to tell what it is.

Elysia died because I had no idea how to involve her in the future, so I went with killing her off. Besides it's good for drama I guess...

Next up is the finale for this story. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The finale of this story! I can't belive I made it this far... when the idea came to me almost a year ago I thought I will never make it but here I am with 5 of the planed 8 stories done!

With that said, here is the finale for this story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Razorbeard now started to panic. If his last encounters with Rayman thought him anything, is that once the hero had his golden fists, he was in danger. And the fact that the other guy also seemed to power himself up didn't really encourage him.

Rayman started to lunch his fists at the large robot's legs, causing it to lost balance once again. Jak flew up to face the robot's body and started to shot light shots at the robot's body, destroying it peace by peace.

"That's right, Jak! Kick his robotic ass!" Daxter shouted happily.

Rayman eventually positioned himself between the 2 legs and started to charge his fists. Once at full power, he released each fist at a different leg, causing the robot to start collapsing.

Jak got out of the way of the falling robot and Rayman soon joined him in the sky. The robot wasn't quite destroyed yet, but Daxter thought of something.

"If only I could have go inside the robot I would have find a way to shut it off from the inside". He said.

"There isn't seemed to be an opening". Jak said.

Rayman however, smirked. "I have an idea how to get you inside there."

Rayman grabbed Daxter and started to charge the fist that held Daxter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG?!" The ottsel screamed in horror.

Rayman landed in front of the robot's head and punched Daxter inside the robot through one of its eyes.

"Giving you a chance to go in". Rayman then said.

Daxter fell inside the robot and growled. "Last time I trust someone who has no neck or arms and legs"! He continued to explore the insides of the machine until he found the duck robot himself, panicking that the robot was now non-functioning.

"It can't be!" He screamed in frustration.

"Oh, I'm afraid it can be". Daxter said behind him before kicking Reazorbeard in the head and quickly reprogramming the robot to shut down.

Not long afterwards the Robot's head popped out of its place, and Daxter jumped outside with an un-conscious Reazorbeard.

Both Rayman and Jak returned to their normal selves as they thought of what to do with the robot.

After a few minutes, the pirate robot woke up strapped into a table and being slowly sent inside a portal that Keira built that was powered by some lums Rayman had on standby.

"What?! What are you doing? Where are you sanding me?" He asked angered by his defeat.

"No idea, but let's hope it will be far-far away" Rayman told him before the villain disappeared, screaming "No" in defeat.

"That was some adventure" Globox then said.

"Sure was". Rayman agreed. "Did you handle all the fire"?

"Oh. Yeah. I and Keira got it under control after you guys blow the robot up". His best friend replied.

"You guys"? Daxter asked in shock. "I took it down by myself!" He declared which got all of them to laugh.

Rayman then turned to see Barbara sitting on the side, facing the floor. She seemed depressed.

Rayman sat near her and tried to comfort her. "What's up, Barbara"?

"That girl we were looking for… She was my sister". Barbara started to sob for a bit.

"Was"? Jak asked.

"While you were fighting Razorbeard I fought her off on a nearby rooftop. I asked her for answers and oh my, did she give me answers." She was choking on her words while telling them the story Elysia told her.

"Eventually she used her powers that she got from the Eco to try and attack me. She almost killed me but when she started talking about you guys," She pointed to Rayman and Globox. "I got mad and eventually got her to fall off the building. I grabbed her and tried to save her and convince her we could start anew but… she preferred to die than being with me".

She finished the story crying. After all that time of searching answers about her past she finally found them. But the one family she did have didn't want her and choose death over the chance to recline with her. She hugged Rayman tightly as he was the closest one to her and the closest thing to a family she had since her memory lost.

Rayman hugged her back. "Don't worry, we will continue to look for your universe and I'm more than sure someone will accept you there. But until then… you got me and Globox."

Barbara sniffed before looking back at her limbless friend. "Thanks, Rayman".

"So…" Jak then began talking. "How are you going to get home"?

"With the power of the lums, of course". Globox answered. "That's how we got here".

Rayman shook everyone's hands. "It was great meeting and fighting with you".

"Same here". Jak said.

"You guys were cool enough". Daxter said.

"Be sure to come back and visit". Keira then told them.

"We will" Rayman promised before the lums opened a portal back to their home world and they jumped in.

"So… what now"? Jak asked.

"I have an idea…" Keira winked at him before catching his lips for a minute or so.

"Well, of course that's how we are going to end it!" Daxter rented as Jak and Keira laughed.

* * *

Another one is down!

I know that the climax wasn't all that exiting and kind of over too fast but I didn't thought anything will top the fight with Barbara and Elysia so I made something that while quick can still give a winning feeling.

Daxter being knowlegeable about shuting down thecnology came from "Lost Frontier" where he destroys some hovercrafts with working tools, and I also wanted him to save the day in the end.

Razorbeard going into the portal will come into play later on in the saga.

And that's it. 5 down 3 to go! If someone followed my stories those far, than you might guess that Sonic returns in the next story. Until then, see you!


End file.
